Bien ou mal
by Fleur-de-pavot
Summary: une jeune fille se retrouve chez final fantasy après une histoire mouvementer chez elle mais elle n'ait peut être pas la seule a se retrouver ici.chapitre 10 en ligne c'est le dernier.Les perso de ff7 ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Chapter 1

Mal ou bien

Je regarde la personne qui gît part terre. J'entend la police arriver je regarde une dernière fois la personne qui gît parterre. C'était un combat jusque à la mort. La police ce raproche . Je me rend compte de ce que je viens de faire. Il faut que je fuis . Je me retrouve dans une petite ruelle. Quand tout a coup un grand halo de lumiere m'absorba.J'entend la voix d'une femme elle me dit « ne t'inquiète pas ton heure n'ait pas encore venue. Ce combat n'ait pas de ta faute tu serait morte je ne peut pas te renvoyer la bas alors tu iras autre part bonne chanche. »Je me sent chuter dans le vide.


	2. de vrai!

Je vois une forte lumière venant d'une sorte de cristal. Je m'approche et voit le cristal de lucrecia .Je me demande si je ne rêve pas mais après mettre pincer fortement je me rendis compte que non. .Bizarrement j'allais m'approcher mais je vois une autre forme enrouler d'une cape rouge. La je commence a avoir peur mais après mettre repincer encore plus fortement et avoir crier un grand d'oh je me fis repérer par vincent. (Pour se qui n'avait pas capter c'était lui). « qui êtes vous mademoiselle ? »Je lui répond « Maé »Il me dit d'accord je sort de la grotte en disant bonne chance monsieur valentine.

Pov vincent :

Comment connais t-elle mon prénom. Je la suis et voit quelle se dirige vers une la vois rentrer et la suis.

Pov Maé :

Il me suis si il me cherche il va me trouver membre d'avalanche ou pas. Je continue ma route et m'arête a la grotte il regarde 5 seconde et repars .

Je sors et en profite pour partir vers la lac d'Aeris et me mais sur le bords du lac et guele au ciel « qu'est ce que je fout la Aeris ! »Je sens une presence deriere mois je me retourne et voit a 2 centimètre de mois vincent. Il me suis encore celui la !Il me pren,d en traitre et m'asomme avec le bout de son me sens encore transporter et puis plus rien.


	3. ariver mouvementer partie1

Pov Maé :

(Penser)Ce valentine si je le revois il se prend un coup de pieds bien placer la ou sa fait mal. Non mais me prendre en traître comme sa. La lumière me force a ouvrir les yeux je suis dans une pièce blanche qui semble être une chambre. En essayant de me relever j'entend des voix qui disent : « Vincent je vois pas ce quelle a de spécial cette minus »Je bloqua sur ce mots rester zen Maé.La fenêtre et ouverte j'essaye de me barrer mais quelqu'un avec un air de chocobo stupide entre dans la gueule « non mais on frappe avant d'entrer ! « désole. » me dit-il en partant. Je me marre et en profite pour sauter par la fenêtre. Je parre comme une flèche vers le cristal de Lucrecia au moins je serais tranquille. Vampire de pacotilles qui écoute du Patrick Bruel.

Pov ????

Je regarde le jeu que Maé ma preter final fantasy 7 . Je le mets en route mais ma mere dit « a table !! ».Sous l'effet de la surprise j'ai taper la telé.je me sens chuter.

« Encore une mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il on tous aujourd'hui a réusir a venir mais bon je peut pas les renvoyer la-bas. Lyly j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu va être surprise.

Pov ???

Je regarde le film que j'ai emprunter a Maé . Je décide de le regarder avec Mel et Ai(un raccourci de prenom je vous rasure)Advent children final fantasy7 je le met en route quand la télé ne le met pas en route je tape un bon coup dessus quand une lumiere vive nous entoure.

« Zack tu t'en ocuppe j'en ais marre ! » « ok » »bon les fille acause du bordel que vous avait fait vous aller autre pars bonne chanche. »Je me sens chuter.

Pov Lyly

Merde je suis ou é et son jeu débile. Bon je suis ou la une ancienne tour avec marquer shin-ra dessus oh merde my good je suis dans ff7 my good ! bon c'est pas tout mais vu que j'ai rien a faire je vais visiter.

Pov ???

Bon je vois un gars au cheveux blond en chocobo . Je crois que lui c'est cloud d'apres Maé.Il passe et dit « mademoiselle… » « Lili » »mademoiselle Lili n'aurait vous pas vue une fille avec un air de folle passer » « non desole »Pendant que j'y pense une fille au air de folle…Sa corespond tout a fait a Maé.

Pov Vincent

Et merde elle c'est encore en plus cloud et partit a sa rechercher me retse plus qu'une chause a faire dormir.(comme si t'avais pas assez dormie )


	4. ariver mouvementer rêve etrange

Pov Lili

Je décide d'envoyer un mess a Maé peut être va elle répondre. « Slt Maé tu es ou la devine moi je suis ou » « moi suis au cristal de lucrecia. » « Devant la tour ou ya marquer shin-ra. Je t'attends là-bas. » « Ok »J'entend mon, nom se faire crier je lève la tête et voit Lyly qui descend de la tour. Elle me prend dans c'est bras et me demande elle sont ou les autres. Bonne question.

Pov Mel

Bah merde suis ou la une sorte de grand cristal .Je voit au loin une personne c'est Maé je suis trop contente. Elle m'explique quel a atterrie la et ou nous sommes. Elle me dit qu'on va autre part rejoindre les autre. Mais que se sera long même si on prend une voiture.

Pov Ai

Bah merde suis pas chez suis ou. Un village avec plein de petite maisonnette. Un endroit que j'ai déjà vu quelque part. Mais oui c'est Maé qui me la fait voir dans son jeu. Oh merde je suis dans son jeu. Je vais lui envoyer un message on sait jamais. « Maé tu est ou » « a la grotte de Lucrecia et toi. » « Le petit village mais celui que t'aime pas il vient de l'abas. » « Nibelheim » « oui » « ok on passe te chercher attend ici. »J'ai plus qua attendre.

Pov vincent

Bon c'est qu'il reviens pas je vais devoir aller la chercher. D'abord penser a la grotte de Lucrecia. J'appelle Cid pour qu'il vienne pour m'emmener l'abas. Il ne répond pas je vais devoir y aller sous ma forme de cape. Elle m'énerve cette gamine de malheur j'aurais su je l'aurais pas suivi.

Pov Maé

Avant de partir de la grotte j'entends quelqu'un qui m'appelle. Je me retrouve dans un endroit rouge sang. J'y vois une forme avec des longs cheveux gris. Sephiroth voila qui sait. « Maé rejoint notre camp. » « Non » « Ne te voile pas le face tu est comme moi n'oublie se que tu a fait. » « Non je ne suis pas comme vous ! » « Réfléchi bien. »Je me réveille je me relève et voit que Mel regarder si je me réveiller. Elle me demande si sa va je lui dis oui elle ne doit pas savoir. Nous prenons une voiture au hasard et partons vers Nibelheim. Apres même pas 1heure de route nous arrivons a Nibelheim et nous voyons Ai nous nous pressons de la récupérer et de partir. Nous partons vers Costa del sol pour prendre le bateau qui nous rapprochera de Midgar. Pendant le voyage en bateau je retombe dans ce rêve. « Maé tu est revenue tu a changer d'avis » « laisse moi la paix Sephiroth. » « Sinon tu me feras comme a ce pauvre garçon l'autre jour » Je retiens ma colère il ne m'auras pas. « Plutôt crever que de rejoindre ton camp. »Son regard change il me dit « comme tu veux ne vient pas te plaindre après. » Je sens que l'on me secoue je me réveille et voit Ai entrain de me réveiller. On est arrivé. Nous sommes à quelque centaine de mettre de Midgar. Nous avançons et nous voyons Lili et Lyly. Bizarrement je retombe dans ce rêve. Mais cette fois je ne suis pas seul. Lyly est la aussi. Sephiroth dit : « Je sens en toi une soif de combat très forte pourquoi ne veux tu pas te joindre a ma cause. » « Je te l'ai déjà dis Sephiroth plutôt crever. » « Oui je sais mais il pourrait arriver malheur a tes amis si tu voit se que je veux dire. » Il attrapa Lyly et sera son cou. Prise de panique je foutu et coup de pieds hyper bien placer a Sephiroth.

Pov Lyly

Merde qu'est ce qui se passe de quoi il parle pourquoi je suis la. Il me lâche et je me sens secouer je me relève et voit qu e l'on me réveille. Je voit qu'ils essayent de réveiller Maé mais sa ne marche pas. On ne peut pas la laisser seul je demande a Mel de m'assommer elle me dit non mais je lui dit que je sais ce que je fais. Elle accepte je me retrouve dans ce rêve sauf que la Sephiroth n'ai plus la. Maé est la je lui demande si sa va elle lève la tête et dis se sent encore une fois secoue et nous nous réveillons. Maé me dit discrètement que tout sa doit rester secret. Pourquoi Sephiroth était dans le rêve de Maé je me le que coûte je le découvrirais !


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Lyly

Je le découvrirais coûte que coûte. Je vais vers Maé et lui demande : « Maé de quoi parler sephiroth ? » Elle ne me réponds pas . Bon c'est pas tout mais faut peut être trouver un endroit pour dormir leur dise car je voulais pas rester dises vaut mieux aller a la tour que d'aller autre part je pense. Nous montons en haut de la tour la ou j'était et je vois …un sac !Je gueule y'a quelqu'un ici !Personne ne reponds je décide de fouiller dans le sac quand j'entends une voix derrière nous. « Je t'ai enfin retrouver gamine tu vas me dire de ou tu me connais » Je me retourne et voit Vincent Valentin derrière nous entrain de parler a Maé. Elle lui répond je peux savoir pourquoi tu me répond qu'il a senti une énergie bizarre en elle. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose a faire …Courir !!

Moi Mel Lili et Ai on essaye de courir mais on abandonne vite quand on ne voit pas Maé réagir et que Vincent ne réagis plus non plus.

Pov Maé

Et merde je suis dans encore dans un rêve mais la je ne suis plus seul non plus mais il y a Vincent et chaos. Sephiroth recommence avec c'est « rejoint mon camp blablabla. »et Vincent se demande ou il est il me regarde bizarrement et me dit : « maintenant je comprend pourquoi je sentait en toi une énergie bizarre. »

Pendant ce temps quelque part

« Zack on a un probleme. » « Quoi » « Sephiroth mes la misère dans l'esprit de la gamine on y va » « ouais »

Et en plus maintenant tu a Aeris et Zack qui se ramène j'en peux plus et je gueule : « casser vous tous de la c'est pas le club med ! »Et je me réveille sent mettre faite secouer.J'en profite que Vincent ne soit pas réveiller pour me barrer avec les filles. Seul problème Cloud qui était en bas du bâtiment nous chope et lui aussi nous assomme.

Pov Mel

Bah mince on c'est fait choper. Je me réveille et je vois toute les fille réveiller. Sauf que dans la pièce il y avait aussi tout les membre d'avalanche qui attendait pour nous poser des questions. Ils commence par Maé il lui donne une feuille et nen donne pas au autres.

Pov Cloud

Je ramasse la feuille et je lis

Etes vous du camp de Sephiroth : a ton avis du con

Etes vous du camp de la shin-ra :…….tes con ou quoi.

Savait vous vous battre : a ton avis.

D'où venez vous : de la ou on viens.

Connaissait vous Sephiroth : bien sur qu'on le connaît.

Et Vincent : vous voulez un rapport détailler bien sur que je le connais.

Cette gamine se fout de notre gueule et elle se marre bien en plus. JE regarde bizarrement. Je leur demande si elles ont déjà tuer quelqu'un elles réponde tous sauf Maé la gamine qua rempli la fiche. Elle sifflote et se fout complètement de notre gueule. Pendant 1 minute nous allons dans la cachette pour pas qu'elles nous entendent.

Pov Maé

Ils sont débile ou quoi je dit au fille on se barre par la fenêtre. Elle disent ok Lyly me demande pourquoi j'ai pas répondu a la question si j'avais tuer quelqu'un je leur raconte tout.

Elles me demandent si c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Je réponds oui. Elles me disent hum t'inquiète c'est pas grave on va rester ici. Mais bon c'est pas tout mais faudra remercier Cloud pour une fois qui sert a quelque chose grâce a sa moto (emprunter et que je rendrais jamais) on peut aller a Kalm. Une fois arriver la bas je voit Vincent. Et merde pendant que l'on ses faite choper il ses faite maintenant que j'y pense on et tomber a quelle moment du jeu ? J'entends un gros bruit d'explosion et des deep ground soldier arriver. C'est bon je me pose plus la question.


	6. la raison de la chose

Pov Maé (comme dab)

« Mwwaahhhhh aider moi » cria une gamine. Moi part geste de gentillesse j'attrapa la gamine et moi et mes amis on couru se cacher dans un bâtiment. Je déposa la gamine et décida de chercher une arme (non mais suis pas folle me battre contre des deep ground soldier sens arme).J'en trouva une bizarrement je ne me souvenait pas que dans doc il y avait un revolver dans ce bâtiment. On s'en fout je me met a une fenêtre du bâtiment et je tire. Une balle dans la tête. Je décida de chercher d'autre armes pour les fille et tombais sur un autre fusil que je donna à Lyly elle tira et toucha le soldat dans le ventre. J'entendis un : « jolie tir » venant de derrière était la. Je lui demandai pourquoi il nous a suivit l'autre jour. Il me dit c'était pour savoir de quel camp vous êtes maintenant je ne doute plus. Vous n'êtes pas du camp de Sephiroth..Ta trouver sa tout seul (bien sur je me fous de sa gueule.)tu t' semble fulminait de rage bien fait pour lui(moi perso j'aurais honte me faire fermer le clapet par une gamine de 11 ans) Je senti une grosse secousse que les autres ne sentir pas. Non pas maintenant ils ont besoin de mon aide. Je me retrouve encore dans ce rêve sauf que la sephiroth semble blesser. Je m'approche et voit de multiple blessure j'essaye de m'approcher il me repousse et me dis : « ne me touche pas … » .Pourquoi je voulais juste l'aider il disparaît. Je me réveille. Je voit Vincent me dire : A cause de vous je me suis mis a dos tout avalanche j'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter. Je vois Cloud au loin dans la ville .Je me cache avec les filles et Vincent. Je reprend les deux fusil et prend le chemin de la sortie. Je dis au autre de rester ici .Je pars et voit les SOLDIER arriver je suis obliger de me cacher. Quand tout a coup une grande faux noir a la lame blanche et une blanche a la lame noir arrive dans mes main. Je ne me pose pas de question et j'attaque avec un grand « BANZAI !!! ».Une fois la rue débaraser. Quand j'entend les filles crier je retourne au batiment et voit Vincent esseyant de les assomer. Je m'en doutais il mentais je l'assome et prend la moto de Cloud nous partons de cette ville. Avalanche nous poursuis je prend le chemin vers Midgar ariver la-bas je pars vers costa del sol on prend le bateau(avec toujour la moto de Cloud). Nous partons vers la grotte de Lucrecia la-bas on sera tranquille.

Quelque mois plus tard :

Pov Maé

Je suis seul comme avant. Pourquoi a cause de Zack et Aeris ils les ont renvoyer la-bas en me disant que je les revérais bientôt. 3mois qu'ils mon dit 3 mois que les rêve on secer. Pour la premiere fois je me retrouve dans ce rêve depuis 3 mois . Sephiroth n'ait plus la . Je vois une forme féminine. Une peau blanche des cheveux noir et des yeux noir eu aussi. Au mon dieu pas elle je vous en suplie pas elle. « Bonjour Maé sa faisait longtemps » « degage hell »

« ce n'ait pas gentil de parler comme sa a une partie de soi même surtout quand il resemble a la personne » « ne m'aproche pas. » « Pourquoi » « la derniere foit que s'en m'en rendre compte je t'ai libérer je l'ai regréter. » « oh tu parle de ce petit incident tu pourais me remercier grace a ce que j'ai fait ton rêve c'est réaliser . En plus je me suis trouver un nouvelle aliéé. »Je vois Sephiroth arriver. Punaise elle tient 2 corps mort elle dit une technique et se retrouve dedans. Je ne les voit plus mon dieu faite qu'elle ne soit pas aller dans un corps. J'entend des bruit de pas vers moi je vois une scientifique ariver puis rien.


	7. son vrai prenom

Pov Maé

Je me réveille dans un tube d'une eau très verte…Du mako Qu'est ce que je fait la pourquoi ma peau ne me piquent pas sous les effet de la mako. Je vois un scientifique arriver je ne le reconnais pas. Il dit « Monsieur Weiss le projet numéro 47 ne réagit pas » « tripler la dose de mako. »Je sens un leger picotement et je m'endore. Encore et toujours ce rêve mais cette fois il n'y a plus personne et je vois des image défilé dans ma tête.

Je vois Jenova arriver. Je vois aussi une autre personne dans la salle. voila qui arrive elle commence a discuter : « Xemava tu ne sera pas éternelle envoie ton esprit dans un corps comme moi. » « Jenova tu ne comprend rien a rien j'aime ma vie comme elle est. » « Tu crois vraiment avoue le tu aimerais avoir al vie éternelle. » « Non au dépens de quoi tu aura la vie éternelle ton humanité. » « N'oublie pas ton frère Neki qui est atteint du maladie grave tu pourrais le sauver en ayant la vie éternelle. » « J'accepte mais pour nepas faire honte a ma famille je m'appelerai Hell. » Cette conversation resonais dans ma tête Hell s'appelait Xemava et n'etait pas machante juste controler . Les image arrete de defiler et je vois Hell . Quand elle me voit elle se retourne elle aller parler mais je l'attrape et la prende dans mes bras elle ne resiste pas et nous restons comme ça pendant 30seconde a peu prè lui dit « Pourquoui a tu accepter » « Mon frère Néki etait atteint d'une maladie grave je l'ai laisser mettre ces gêne en moi pour pouvoir sauver mon frêre. »Je venais de comprendre Jenova etait la cause de tout nos soucie a moi comme a Xemava. Le seul problème si je veux l'arrêter et vas falloir la tuer elle le sait. Je suis prête a accepter mon devoir. Je me reveille encore dans ce tube je tape un petit coup tout odu sur la paroi pour voir l'aipaiseur. Pas très epait assez fin pour être casser avec un gros coup de poing. Je vérifie si il n'y a aucun scientifique et aucun garde et je tape un grand coup sur la vitre .Ma main devient en sang et une fissure se fait sur la paroie je retape un gros coup et sa cêde. Ma main est ensanglanter. Je voit par le couloir une grande fenêtre j'essaye de l'ouvrir elle s'ouvre me laissant voir ou je suis. Nibelheim je décide de prendre le premier vehicule que je vois et de partir vers Midgar j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Je prend la premier moto que je vois .Mais je prend mal un virage et je me sens chuter.

« Oh Maé tu n'a pas changer toujour aussi imprudent. » « Oui pas du tout changer »Je reconnais cette voix… C'est Lyly et Lili qui sont entrain de parler. Je me reveille et voit elles sont tous revenue. Je leur saute dans les bras. Mais tout a coup je vois le ciel s'assombrir pas le temps de papoter nous partons vers Midgar. Arriver a Midgar c'est le choque. Je voit tout en haut du batiment shin-ra Sephiroth et Hell. J'entend la voix de Xemava dans ma tête elle dit : « le seul moyen que je sois en paix tu le connais »Je ne repondit pas. C'etait injuste Xemava qui a fait tout sa pour son frère va devoir mourir. Quand tout a coup je voit les habitant de Midgar se diriger vers nous. Hell du haut du batiment dit : « Tu voit je te l'avais dit je peux controler le monde entier. »


	8. retour au monde pour certaine

Je vois Sephiroth descendre l'air dans les vapes. Je n'ait pas de temps a perdre je dois aller en haut de la tour. Mais Sephiroth pose problème. Je voit Lyly et les filles arriver elle me disent : « on va rouiller a force de ne plus se battre »Je leur dit de faire attention je monte 1 a 1 les étage de la tour. Avant d'arriver en haut la voit de Xemava résonne dans ma tête. Ce que Maé ne savait pas c'était pour que diverse raison sa serait sûrement la dernière fois quelle entendrait sa voix : « Maé je voudrait te dire merci. »Je ne répondit pas je n'avais pas besoin elle avait compris. J'arrive en haut de la tour et voit Hell qui m'attendait. Elle me dit : « Tien je viens de trouver 2 nouveau corps en plus de celui de Sephiroth. Je baisse la tête et voit Mel et Ai par terre elle sont juste inconsciente. C'est juste en tournant légèrement les yeux que je voit Lili et Lyly dans le même état que Sephiroth a terre les yeux fermer aucun souffle sortant de leur bouche. Je ressens une colère terrible en moi. A cause d'elle elle était morte. Je perds le contrôle de mon corps puis il emait une lumière aveuglant. Je me réveille dans un endroit blanc .J'entend la voix d'Aeris me dire : « Tu a réussi Maé bravo »Je lui dit tout de suite : « Au dépens de quoi la mort de ma cousine et d'une de mes amis. » « Maé je suis désoler pour toi mais tu a tout perdue dans ce combats toute tes amis. » Je prend un air affoler et crie : « elles sont tout morte ?! » « Pas vraiment Lili et Lyly se sont battue jusque a leur mort contre Sephiroth et Mel et Ai on perdue le mémoire » « Elle vont mourir » « Non mais elles vont retourner dans leur monde et vont tout oublier » « elles vont m'oublier aussi. » « oui je suis désoler »Je baisse les yeux mais Aeris dis : « mais avant de retourner dans leur monde je leur et tout dit elles mon donner chacune un truc pour toi. »Je regarde et je voit une lettre il y a écrit « Maé même si je doit tout oublier j'espère rester dans ton cœur, a oui ne déprime pas se n'ait pas de ta faute. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme l'autre depresiff de Cloud. Je suis sure qu'un jour on se reverra et se jour la je me souviendrais.

Signer ton amie éternelle Lyly.

Je retiens mes larmes et passe a l'autre objet. Je vois un agenda rose et noir avec des têtes de mort. L'agenda de Lili. Je l'ouvre et voit tout les mots et les dessins qu'on se faisait en cours. A la fin du cahier elle avait marquer : « Maé garde cette agenda en souvenir et garde le précieusement quand je te retrouverais je te reconnaîtrais. »

Je vois un objet qui ressemble à un morceau de tissus avec une lettre avec. Le bandeau que Ai porter tout les jour ou presque. Je le mets et j'ouvre la lettre.

« Maé la vie ne ta pas fait de cadeau après tout ce qui c'est passer pour toi tu te retrouve encore une fois seul. Je m'en veux terriblement si j'avais su protégeais les fille sa ne serait pas arriver. Je te fais des gros bisous. »

Signer Ai.

Je vois une brosse de poche. L'objet fétiche de Mel. A coter il y a une grande feuille avec 5 filles qui se tienne le main et il y avait marquer : « en espérant rester dans ton cœur. »

Bizarrement il y avait un autre objet une sorte de materia blanche. Je me rendit compte que la voix de Xemava n'ait plus dans ma tête je regarde la materia et la range dans ma poche. Je me réveille a la tour shin-ra toute seul et je me mes a pleurer .Je suis encore seul et je le serait toujours cette fois elle ne reviendront pas et en plus elles ne se souvienne pas de moi.

Pov Lyly

Je me réveille dans ma chambre. Je regarde et voit ma mère me dire « enfin réveiller tu viens manger maintenant. »Je ne l'écoute que a moitié. Se rêve m'intrigue il y a dedans mais 3 amis Mel Lili Ai et moi mais il y a aussi une fille. Une fille qui pleure et nous regarde.

Pov Ai

Je me réveille chez Lili avec les autre. Je reconstitue ce qui ses passait cette semaine mais on dirait qu'il manque quelque chose dans ce souvenir comme une personne.

Pov Mel

Je suis chez Lili mais il y a un impression de vide dans ma tête comme si on y avait enlevé quelque chose. Mais bon pas grave sa va passer.

Pov Lili

Je me réveille une silhouette me vient en tête une jeune fille brune au yeux marron de taille normal. Elle semble triste. Un nom me vint sur les lèvres…Marie…non ce n'est pas ça.. Ce nom est Maé. Pourtant je ne connais personne du nom de Maé. La mère de Mel vient la chercher et pareil pour la mère de Ai.

Pov Maé

Je me sent seul et triste. Seul …Seul ce mot résonne dans ma tête. D'habitude quand sa ne va pas on chanter avec les filles. Je me met à chanter. Ma voix résonne. Je commence à chanter et je fais une pause mais d'un coup une voix me répond. Cette voix je la reconnais.

Pov Lili

J'entend une voix dans ma tête elle chante je lui rechante. Elle me rechante. Quand tout a coup la voix s'arrête. Je me demande qui est cette voix. Je me met a fouiller dans mes affaires mais je ne trouve rien pour m'aider.

Pov Maé

Elle a arrêté de chanter. J'entend la voix d'Aeris me dire Maé quelqu'un veut te voir. Je me retrouve dans l'endroit blanc il y a Aeris et Sephiroth. Il me dit : « je suis désolé. »Je lui dit : « Je ne t'en veux pas ce n'était pas toi c'était Hell contrôler par Jenova. Il me fait merci de la tête. J'allais me retrouver a la tour quand je demande a Aeris « pourquoi tu n'a pas effacer ma mémoire pour me renvoyer dans mon monde. » « Ton esprit est trop fort je ne pourrais pas. » « je me serais laisser faire. » « Le problème c'est que une partit de ton esprit veut rester ici une autre là-bas. »


	9. transformation et pouvoir surprise

Pov Maé

Qu'est ce quelle me raconte celle la. Bon j'avoue je suis heureuse de pouvoir réaliser mon rêve mais sans mes amis c'est pas pareil. Je me retrouve devant la tour shin-ra encore une fois. Je décidai de bouger. Quand tout a coup j'entendit un bruit de piano. Je me retourne et voit un piano. Sans me posait plus de question j'alla vers le piano. Dans mon monde j'avais fait à peu près 2 de piano et j'avais arrêté. Je connaisai les base. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil et me mis à jouer sadnesse and sorow. Après quelque minute j'entendis des applaudissements. Je pensais pourtant être seul. Je me retourne et voit Vincent. Il a rien vue j'espère. Je le voit s'approcher je recule. Il me regarde bizarrement «pourquoi tu recule. » « La première fois que je t'ai vu tu ma assomme et la deuxième fois tu a voulus assommer mes amis. » « Je n'ai jamais voulu assommer tes amis ! » « alors tu essayait de faire quoi ! » « J'étais contrôlé… » Maudite Jenova. Je vois Vincent venir vers moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille. Il me dit ; t'inquiète cette fois j'assomme personne aujourd'hui si tu veut bien me suivre gentiment. »Je le suis gentiment. Je n'ai pas le courage de courir. Il m'enmenne au q.g de avalanche le bar de Tifa. En nous voyant moi Vincent l'un derrière l'autre Cid dis : Ah Vincent tu as une fille. »Il dit sa pour rire je le sais me je le prend très mal et je gueule : »moi la fille de ce vampire de pacotille plutôt crever ! »Et je profite de leur inattention pour me barrer en courant .Je retourne a la tour shin-ra et je vois un livre .Un livre bleu orné d'une bordure d'or. Ce livre m'intrigue mais bon je suis curieuse je l'ouvre et me sent aspirer.

Pov Lili

Je sent un grand courant d'air .Quand ce courant d'air ce finit je voit une fille sur le plancher je la détail : Des cheveux marron tirant sur le noir de long cheveux elle doit faire a peu près 1m55 et est habiller d'une tenue de sport noir. En me voyant elle parait bouleverser.

Pov Maé

« Lili… »Elle me regarde bizarrement je pense qu'elle ne comprend pas. Quand je me souviens de ce quelle a mis dans la lettre. Je sors l'agenda et lui fait voir le mot. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelque seconde. Puis elle me regarde et saute dans mes bras. Elle se souvenait. Elle allait appeler les filles pour quelle viennent mais sans avoir le temps de rien dire le livre me réabsorba. Elle essayent d'attraper ma main mais n'y arrive pas. Je me retrouve encore à la tour shin-ra. Je suis heureuse même si elle n'ait pas la elle se souvient de moi. Je pris le livre et le regarda. Quand tout a coup une voix dis dans ma tête : Bonjour Maé. Je reconnais cette voix…Jenova. Elle ne dit rien et je vois de s image défiler dans ma tête.

« La prochaine fois tu sera obliger de te défendre. »La personne ne répondit pas .Elle semblaient épuiser a force de parer les coup. Cette personne c'est moi. Elle me faisait voir les jour avant que je ma retrouve ici. Le gamin par me laissant seul dans le coin de l'école. Je partis vers la sortie et je vis mes amis. Elles me disent que je ne dois pas me laisser faire. Ces ce que j'ai fait. Les images arrête de défiler Jenova ne peut plus les envoyer elle na plus de force. Ces pour cela que dans un dernier moment de vie elle ma envoyer ce pour me faire culpabiliser.

Je vois Aeris encore une fois en rêve elle me dit : »Maé Jenova a épuiser sa force pour aller sur terre. » « J'ai besoin d'aide seul toi peut retourner la-bas. » « Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour retourner la-bas. » « Mourir… »J'ouvre grand les yeux mourir pour sauver le monde. « J'accepte. »Elle me dit de le faire quand je me sens prête mais que le plus tôt serai le mieux. Je suis à la tour shin-ra mais cette fois je sors ma faux et je me l'enfonce dans le ventre. Le sang coule très vite sans s'arrêter. J'ai mal. Le sang coule de plus en plus vite. Je ferme les yeux. Quand je les rouvre je suis dans une petite forêt près d'un lac. Je reconnais tout de suite l'endroit. Je vois une ombre au loin je me cache pour ne pas me faire repérer.

La personne me fait penser a quelqu' je la vois je vois une autre personne. Je vois comme Jenova. Je décide de suivre la personne. Quand je la vois je la reconnais. Derrière elle il y a Jenova. Mais devant je vois …Mel. Oh mon dieu Jenova a pris possession de son corps.

Pov Mel

Je vois une fille au loin. _Tu la reconnais Mel c'est Maé ton amis. __Oui je la reconnais c'est Maé maintenant je me souviens de tout les événement et de cette voix.__Oh tu me reconnais maintenant._

_Pov Maé_

_Je me retrouve dans ce rêve avec Mel et Jenova. Jenova essaye de prendre possession de l'esprit de Mel. Je m'interpose. Je ne laisserais pas Jenova leur faire du mal deux fois. Je crie : « Viens prendre mon corps a la place. »Jenova me regarde le sourire à la lèvre et Mel me regarde desemparer._

_Pov Mel _

_Qu'est ce quelle fait elle est dingue ou quoi. Elle accepte pour me vois Jenova entrais dans le corps a Maé puis je ne l'ai voit plus._

_Pov Maé_

_Je me regarde dans l'eau. Mes cheveux n'ont pas pousser du tout…Ils sont devenue gris. Et mes yeux au mon dieux il sont devenue vert mako. J'entend Aeris me dire : « Maé étant petite tu avais des pouvoir. Tes parent pour ton bien les ont sceller. Mais maintenant je peux te les desceller. »Apres avoir dis ça mes cheveux devienne noir avec une longue frange avec de s mèches violette rouge et grise. Mais le pire c'est mes yeux je crois violet. Je me retrouve dans le rêve avec Jenova. Elle essaye de prendre le contrôle de mon esprit je résiste. Dans ma sacoche je vois une Materia blanche en sortir. La materia de Xemava. Elle se met à briller puis une bête en sort. Un renard blanc des yeux rouge et deux de ces pattes violette. Elle dois faire a peu près la taille d'un renard adulte. Elle se lance sur Jenova. Mais elle se fait repousser bien vite. Quand tout a coup j'allais me prendre un coup je vois Sephiroth le parer. Jenova crie Sephiroth lui a foutue un coup de sabre. Elle crie et disparaît. Mais je me retrouve encore une fois dans un rêve cette fois j'y vois Vincent et Chaos. Dans mon esprit je vois quatre lumière une blanche une grise une violette et une rouge qui semble m'appeler. Je touche la rouge .Rien ne se passe je me retrouve encore dans le rêve de Vincent. Cette fois Chaos dis :Je vais dominer le monde et je vais t'utiliser je vais faire ce que Jenova n' a pas réussi a cause de cette gamine. Et juste pour l'affaiblir je vais tuer ces amis devant ces yeux. Je sens un grand changement en moi et une aura rouge m'entoure. Je sors ma faux noir et envoie un coup sur Chaos. Il cris sous l'effet de la surprise. Je sors ma faux blanche et je fais un enchaînement magnifique. Vincent vient m'aider ne voyant pas qui il aide a cause de l'aura. Apres quelque coups Chaos tombe et je cris : N'ose même pas toucher a mes amis ! Un dernier coups de faux et je l'achève. _

_Je me retrouve devant le lac .Mais Mel me regarde bizarrement quand je lui demande pourquoi elle me dit de me regarder dans l'eau. Quand je vois mon reflet j'efface un crie. Des yeux rouge des cheveux noirs et des petite dent de vampires. Je me retrouve encore dans mon esprit mais cette fois ces la lumière blanche qui m'attire je la touche et je redeviens normal._

_Pov Mel _

_Que ce passe t-il un tremblement de terre puis je ne vois plus rien._


	10. la dernier chapitre

Je suis dans le même endroit que d'habitude. L'endroit blanc d'Aeris. J'essaye de me relever mais je sens une forte douleur dans mon ventre. Je baisse la tête et voit une plaie géante sur mon ventre. Je m'en souviens maintenant j'ai du me tuer pour y me dit : « Tu savais quand faisant sa tu devrait retourner sur terre ? »Je lève la tête et souris. Oui je le savais. Je lui réponds par un sourire. Je lui demande « Et comment sa va se passait pour la personne que j'ai tu… »Je n'ait pas le temps de finir ma phrase quelle dit : « Il va revivre sur Gaia. Je suis soulagé mais un détail me gêne. Ben oui ils vont se souvenir de moi sur Terre. Mais pour le temps passer ici je dis quoi. Voyant ma tête elle me dit : « Ils croient que tu était en vacances avec tes amis. »Mais alors sa veut dire que sur Gaia il vont m'oublier. Je pense que oui. Je me retrouve devant Le lac avec Mel. On reste la quelque minute le temps que je me repose puis on pars.

Je vais la tuer. Pour ce quelle ma fait. Je vais lui faire regretter. Mais pour ça il va falloir que je m'entraîne. Je tuerais tant que je n'aurais pas un combat contre elle . Je vais leur faire regretter. Ils vont me le payer.

5 ans plus tard sur Gaia

Depuis 2 ans la panique fait rage. Un garçon au quelle on a injecter du mako veut détruire la population. Il nous dit : « Tant que je n'aurais pas mon combat contre elle je continuerais. »Nous ne savons pas de qui il parle mais il faut quelle vienne.

En même temps dans la rivière de la vie.

« Zack il faut arrêter ce carnage a ton avis contre qui il veut se battre. » « Je pense savoir… » « Maé. » « Oui en plus je crois que c'est le gamin qu'on a envoyer ici. Il faut la faire revenir. »

Pendant ce temps sur terre.

Ah la vie a repris son cours depuis un moment. Je n'utilise pas mes pouvoir on continue l'école. Depuis un petit moment j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si autre part il se passait quelque chose. Je sens que Aeris m'appelle. Sa faisait 5 ans quelle ne m'avait pas appeler. Elle me dit : « Maé tu doit retourner sur Gaia le garçon que tu a tuer veut un combat contre toi. Si il ne la pas il continueras de tuer des gens. »Je lui demande quand je dois y aller. Elle me dit tout de suite le temps sera figer pendant que tu sauras la-bas ok. Je me sens transporter comme la première fois mais en arrivant je vois le gros changement.

Sur Gaia.

A la place de l'habituel Midgar il n'y a que des ruines est une odeur de sang. Par terre je vois des cadavres. Je marche de plus en plus vite fuyant cette vision. Et la-bas au loin je vois une fille. Je la reconnais ces Marlène. Je vois que quelqu'un aller l'attraper mais je cours pour l'attraper. Je l'attrape et la pose sur un immeuble. La personne me dit : « sa fait longtemps Maé tu as changer. »Je le regarde les yeux ronds. C'est le garçon que j'ai tué. Il me dit que j'ai une heure pour me préparer à l'affronter en haut de la tour shin-ra. Marlène pleur. Je la porte et je pars vers se qui était avant le 7eme ciel. Dont il ne reste plus que des ruines. J'y vois Tifa plutôt en mauvais état je ne m'attarde pas ici et je pars vers la tour shin-ra. Il m'attendait quand je suis arriver il a souris a sortit son arme. Moi j'ai crier et je lui dit : « Je ne veux pas te tuer. »Il me regarde sournoisement et dit : « tu as peur ? »Il prend son arme qui était un katana. Il essaye de me toucher en plein dans le ventre. Par réflexe je sors ma faux blanche et je contre le coup. Mais il recommence de plus belle allant de plus en plus vite. Au bout d'un moment il me touche mais me dit : « Bas toi vraiment comme se jour la »Je n'ai plus le choix je sors ma deuxième faux. J'attaque il contre avec beaucoup de mal. Le combat fait rage. A un moment il perd son katana. Il se retrouve désarmer mais il utilise la magie. Et profite d'un moment ou je me soigne pour ramasser son katana. Le combat recommence mais nous avons une force égal alors il sors un deuxième katana. Je n'ait plus le choix je dois me transformer. Je me transforme et je sors la materia blanche de mon sac. La materia de Xemava. Je concentre mon énergie dessus. Un renard géant en sort. Depuis 5 ans elle a bien grandit. Il parait étonner. Je dis a Xemava de l'attaquer. Je l'avais appeler Xemava comme la personne qui ma donner cette materia. Elle attaque. Etant trop faible par rapport a moi transformer et a Xemava il faiblit de plus en plus. Il crache du sang. Xemava lui donne le coup final ses arme se brise et il tombe. Je vais vers lui. Il me dit : « je t'emporte avec moi.. »Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il utilise la magie du brûle mais moi aussi je me sens partir.

« On ne peut pas te laisser toute seul 5 minute que tu as des ennuis. » « Oui tu ferais quoi sens nous deux. » C'est la voix d'Aeris et celle de Zack. Je ne les vois pas mais elle me dit : « Sa risque d'être douloureux accroche toi. Au début je ne comprend pas ce quelle dis puis je me sens tirer vers le bas. Comme une ancre jetait à la mer.

Je me réveille la lumière du jour est trop forte. Je vois que je suis sur un banc. En me réveillant je vois mes amis juste a coter. Je leur demande pourquoi je suis la. Elles me disent que je suis tombé dans les pommes. Je ne leur explique pas elle ne me l'ont pas demander. Je me lève mais je retombe directement. Les plaies et brûlure n'étaient pas voyantes mais je sentais la douleur. Elles m'aident a me relever puis on pars. Je pense que je suis chanceuse depuis le début survivre. Même si je devait recommencer je le ferait pour eux.


End file.
